High Hopes
by Shadow Of Castiel
Summary: Castiel was everything to him, meant the world to him, and he couldn’t lose him - not now, not ever. Title taken from a Pink Floyd song of the same name. Rated M for adult content Dean/Castiel


_**Summary:**_ Castiel was everything to him, meant the world to him, and he couldn't lose him - not now, not ever. Title taken from a Pink Floyd song of the same name.

Dean's head was bowed as he made his way through hospital corridors alone. Sam was still with Bobby, trying to get the older hunter to speak more, to bring him out of his funk induced through his enforced stay in a wheelchair, didn't seem to be having much luck when Dean had left, needing fresh air.

He thought again of Castiel, of how angry he'd seemed when he'd been with them, how accusing he'd been, telling Dean and Sam that everything was their fault, that now the angel had nothing left. Dean had been shocked, even though he would never admit it to anyone, didn't even want to admit it to himself that Castiel was now stripped of most of his powers, denied access to them from his barring from Heaven. He closed his eyes in sudden pain, wondered if Castiel was right with his accusations, felt the guilt settle upon his shoulders at the hurt he'd caused his lover.

He hadn't meant for this to happen, would give up everything he had left himself to give everything Castiel had lost back to Castiel, wanted to make everything alright again, for Castiel. He prayed for something, anything to happen, hoped that the amulet really would help the angel in his quest for God. At least that way it might help Castiel to regain all that he'd lost, all because of Dean's amulet.

He wondered where Castiel was now, whether he would be back, whether he even wanted to know him any more, or to love him. The sudden thought that the angel didn't love him any more tore through Dean, almost destroyed all that was left of him and he knew that he wouldn't survive this war, if Castiel no longer loved him. A single tear squeezed from the corner of his eye, fell unchecked down his cheek, and he wiped his nose with the back of his hand.

He knew that he could face anything, could face even Lucifer himself, but he couldn't face this. Castiel was everything to him, meant the world to him, and he couldn't lose him - not now, not ever. He sighed, his heart heavy, head bowed, eyes trained upon the ground as he walked. He didn't look where he was going, certainly didn't see what was coming next.

Dean felt the breeze of air hitting against his face as he was pushed through the nearest open door, a surprised shout escaping from his lips, soon smothered by a warm hand pressed close to his lips. Dean's eyes slid to the left, saw a pair of familiar intense blue eyes, relaxed slightly when he realized it was Castiel. He didn't protest when he found himself pressed face first against the nearby - thankfully empty - hospital bed pushed against the far wall, heard the door slam, lock behind them, without Castiel even moving from behind him, felt Castiel trap his body against the bed with his own.

Dean moaned, the sound slightly muffled against the bed, the hand still clamped across his mouth, felt Castiel's erect dick press against his ass, shifting insistently, shifted some more when the angel's hips started to rock against him, pleasured moans filling the air against the friction.

Dean tried to talk, heard the impatient growl from angelic lips, heard Castiel telling him to shut up, as the angel fucked against him harder, breath rasping in Castiel's throat. Dean felt arousal rush through him, felt an erection press against his jeans, whimpered with need as he succumbed to Castiel's almost angry onslaught. It felt good to give control to Castiel, to let him take over, to be dominant, powerful with him and Dean suddenly needed Castiel to fuck him, wanted the angel inside him so much, the need became an insistent ache.

As if sensing the shift, the change in Dean's body, Castiel finally took his hand from his mouth, let Dean drag in a breath between needy lips, stripped the hunter hastily of his jeans, his boxers, before he pressed his fingers insistently against Dean's exposed hole. He teased the flesh, the tight ring of muscles with gentle sweeps of his fingers, made Dean wriggle, writhe and moan against him, before he pulled his hand away, spat into his palm, spread it across his waiting fingers, before he eased one slick finger inside Dean.

He barely waited until the tension seeped from Dean's body before he was pushing further in, stroking against Dean's prostate and stretching him wider, looser, made Dean's eyes close, his teeth catching at his lower lip in pleasure, at the feel of Castiel inside him. He rocked his hips backwards, fucked himself against Castiel's hand, cried out when he felt Castiel press another finger inside him, fucked harder still, bed creaking beneath his writhing body.

He was willing, laid bare, eager for the angel to fill him, to come inside him, thrust his dick inside him, barely recognized his own voice as he begged Castiel to fuck him. Castiel didn't seem to hear him, just continued to stroke his prostate, until Dean heard him unzip his pants, a brief pause while he unbuckled his belt, before Dean felt the fabric brush against his legs as the pants were dropped.

He moaned, eyes blind and staring, body shuddering as Castiel withdrew his fingers, waited as the angel slicked saliva over his own straining erection. He heard Castiel's grunts of arousal as he pleasured himself, heard his hand moving across hard flesh, cried out when he felt Castiel's cock nudge against his hole, smearing pre cum and saliva against him.

He waited, body tense, expectant, cried out when he felt Castiel ease himself inside Dean, tightened around him as the pain threatened to consume him, relaxed by degrees, finally letting Castiel in, who sheathed himself snug in his tight channel. He felt Castiel start to move inside him, thrusting hard inside Dean, dick pleasuring him as he pounded into him, fingers twisting into his hips painfully.

Dean cried out at the pain, felt lust course through him, suddenly wanted Castiel to hurt him, punish him, turn him on even more. Castiel leant further in, as though to get a better angle, shifted his feet, settled into a rhythm of hard thrusts inside Dean's tight warmth. Dean's cries burst past parted lips as he fucked himself hard onto Castiel's dick, begged him to go harder, hurt him, if only a little. Castiel deepened his strokes, hips working harder against Dean's, thrusting further, harder into Dean. cock pressing against Dean's prostate with every sweep and pass.

The hospital bed creaked louder, Dean's hands gripping the edges of the too thin mattress, as strangled yelps of pleasure rattled in his chest, as Castiel threw his head back, animalistic grunts bursting from his mouth as his orgasm threatened to tumble him over the edge.

He stopped Dean from touching himself, from jerking himself off, trapped his hands behind his back with one firm hand, wrapped his own hand around Dean's stiff member, working him over fast, firm, a few quick strokes was all it took for Dean to orgasm, come covering Castiel's hands in thick strands.

Castiel cried out at the feel of Dean clench around him, body shaking as he came, and Castiel's own orgasm swept through him, and he came, spurted his release deep inside his lover. His fingers pinched hard against Dean's hips, senseless cries of sheer pleasure dropping from his lips as his body shuddering helplessly against Dean's, intense pleasure roiled through him. He thrust into Dean hard, riding the last of his orgasm with shuddering hips, twisting wings suddenly spreading across the room, the lights flickering above them in time with his aroused pleasure.

Dean closed his eyes, smile curling the corners of his lips in sated pleasure, let Castiel help him to his feet once more. The look the angel gave him was tender, loving, gentle in comparison with the angry sex they'd just shared. Dean leant in, claimed the angel's mouth with his own, felt Castiel's silken lips work against his own, purling mewls of pleasure exchanged between lovers.

Dean pulled away first, still smiling, as he rested easy hands around Castiel's hips, drawing the angel closer into his own body, caressing his bare ass with gentle fingers. Castiel rested his hands upon Dean's chest, caressed his skin through the fabric of Dean's t shirt, fingers inching up to stroke against the hunter's sensitive neck.

"Guess that was our angry make-up sex, huh, Cas?" Dean asked, voice quiet, gentle in the otherwise silent room.

"Guess you could say that," Castiel replied, giving Dean a rare smile, beautiful in its suddenness, openness.

"We should fall out more often. The sex was fantastic," Dean laughed, drawing the angel into a tight hug.

Castiel surprisingly laughed, still nodded, acknowledging his own enjoyment of their frantic coupling. He stroked Dean's back with slender fingers, resting his chin upon the hunter's shoulder, sighed in contentment as love settled through him, threatened to consume him and he let it. He turned his face, pressed a possessive kiss to Dean's cheek, repeated the gesture when Dean turned his face to Castiel's, mouths touching in a sensuous kiss.

"Nothing's gonna come between us, Dean," Castiel stated when the kiss ended. "I won't let it. You're all I have now."

Dean smiled, felt touched more than he could say by Castiel's words, reached up to caress Castiel's cheek tenderly.

"I won't let anything come between us either," he said, a promise held deep within his eyes that echoed Castiel's. "You're all I have, and all I need."

Castiel smiled, pressed a grateful kiss to Dean's pliant mouth, high hopes and love spreading through each of their bodies, echoed with every movement they made, every time they held, caressed each other, kissed. Nothing could break the bond they shared between them, and both were grateful for that ...


End file.
